Ultraviolet Corps
History Origin The Ultraviolet Corps is the Lantern Corps of the unseen light, part of the "Invisible Emotional Spectrum". The "heart" of the corps is a "Living Phantom Galaxy", powered by a sentient sun called Umbrax. Umbrax moves unseen through space, drawn toward planets where self-destructive forces are strongest. It surrounds these places, animating them with its energy, and then pulls them into its galaxy, adding it and it's inhabitants to the Ultraviolet Lantern Corps. The First Member The very first recruit of the new corps would be John Stewart of Earth. Knowing John, Sinestro believed he would have an affinity for the the darker aspects of the unseen light. Sinestro used John to draw Umbrax to the Sol star system and Stewart's home planet: Earth. Inhabits, as the Ultraviolet entity is drawn to the most self-destructive populaces which inhabit reality at the time. The Corps is controlled by Umbrax, rather than each individual member controlling their own emotions; however this is not always the case. Sinestro found a way to bind and isolate the Ultraviolet power into himself, using his original costume with linen fibers that can distill the energy of Umbrax without succumbing to its thrall and now helms the Ultraviolet Corps. John Stewart was also able to overcome the influence of Umbrax and wield the Ultraviolet energy through his own force of will and confronting the negative emotions he held deep down. Powers and Abilities Powers The rings use Ultraviolet energy supplied by a Umbrax and the ambient negative emotional energy from the user and their surroundings, which takes the form of purple/violet light. Abilities Ultraviolet Energy Blasts: The ring can be used to fire blasts of ultraviolet energy or create weapons such as projectiles from them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the hate, shame, and/or bloodlust of the user. *'Energy Constructs:' The ring can form constructs of UV energy. The primary offensive function of the Power Ring is forming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's hidden primitive impulses. A Ultraviolet Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of negative emotion necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of ultraviolet energy, which is a tangible form of pure negative emotion, and they exist only as long as a Ultraviolet Lantern is fueling it with their negative emotion. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the negative emotions of the Ultraviolet Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. *'Emotional Empowerment': The Ultraviolet Power Ring tap into primitive impulses of sentient being to strengthen the ring user and their constructs. *'Negative Emotion Induction:' Like Umbrax, wielders of the UV Power Ring can tap into the raw, cruel, destructive and deadly parts of a target and bring them to the forefront. *'Flight:' By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. Notes *The Ultraviolet Ring is powered by hidden negative emotions. *The Ultraviolet Power Ring is capable of infecting others with the most hatefully, self-destructive, and primeval elements held deep within their hearts and mind. Trivia *Unlike most Lantern Corps which use physical rings, the Ultraviolet Corps brands its members with Power Ring tattoos. Links *https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Ultraviolet_Corps_(Prime_Earth) *https://comicvine.gamespot.com/ultraviolet-spectrum/4015-57673/ Category:Teams Category:Ultraviolet Corps